


Stargazing

by NotOfImport



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOfImport/pseuds/NotOfImport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Cas' powers are more interactive than Dean ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

Dean, recently, had found himself watching the stars alone. Sammy would turn in early, Cas would be watching television, and Dean would sneak out to the impala to drink beer and stare at billions of stars.

After months of his secret star-gazing, Castiel figured out where it was he went all of these nights. And, while Dean was entranced, he zapped right next to him on the car.

"Hello, Dean"

Dean shot up, spilling some of his beer onto the hood.

"Dammit Cas, you made me get beer on Baby!"

Castiel got rid of the spill before apologising, “I’m sorry Dean. But all these months I had wondered where it was you went every night. I finally found you, and I have a surprise.”

Dean stared at him, eyebrows furrowed and gaze steady.

"What is it?"

Castiel closed his eyes and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, suddenly, the universe was around them.

"Cas what the hell? I didn’t know angels could do-"

"There is a tremendous amount that you do not know about angels. Right now, we’re emerged in space, but we are safe because I’ve made you a temporary entity."

Dean looked around at the millions of stars, and down at his feet, which were suspended among them.

"It’s..it’s amazing Cas. Great surprise, buddy." He clapped the angel’s shoulders and continued to stare.

"I know much about stars, Dean. I’ve woven constellations that have long since been dead and blown black holes into the very planets your Earth lives next to. I could teach you about the stars you seem so fond of, if you like."

Dean leaned back into the abyss, as if it were his car hood and invited Cas to do the same.

"Yeah."

Cas leaned in close to Dean, pointing to a small star in front of them. He waved his hand and the star grew to the size of the impala.

"This one, this is one of my brothers, Timoleon. He was struck away years ago for refusing an order."

"Yeah? What order?"

"We were sent to slaughter infants, in Egypt. He didn’t want to hurt the chldren, and so he was slaughtered himself. And sent up into the stars, far away from the home he knew so well."

Dean was awestruck by the sudden realisation that this being was his. This impossible being who lived when the first sun rose and the world woke up, was his best friend. Someone who gave up the universe to save a speck in the universe, who gave up everything for a microscopic man in an irrelevant world.

He reached his hand out to touch the angel, to just feel his physical form, under his fingertips.

"Cas?"

The being’s fingers reacted to the touch, and pulled him in.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Are you one of the stars?"

Castiel looked at him, tilting his head, puzzled.

"No, Dean. I’m not a star."

Dean looked down into the dark.

"I’m yours."

He looked back up at Castiel, took his hand away, and moved it to the back of the angel’s neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Dean breathed into Castiel’s mouth, feeling the warm breath coming to him.

"Yeah. Yeah, Cas. You’re mine."

They lay there, on an invisible canopy, staring up at the stars that surrounded them, and feeling the impossible being beside them.


End file.
